1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electronic musical instrument and particularly relates to an electronic musical instrument having a function of composing performance data of auto rhythm or auto song and a function of storing the performance data.
2. Description of the Related Art
In most electronic musical instruments, provided is memory means for storing performance data once performed so that automatic performance can be made by reproducing the stored performance data.
In some electronic musical instrument, provided is a function of storing a plurality of performance data each containing at least one measure to make it possible to compose one song by reading suitable ones selected from the stored plurality of performance data and by combining the read-out suitable ones. The plurality of performance data are numbered or named and these pattern numbers or names are successively designated so that the order of a performance can be stored as sequence data.
If there is no identification means other than such pattern numbers or names at the time of the designation of patterns to compose a song, the real tune of the patterns to be designated cannot be known without storing the relations between the patterns and the pattern numbers in advance or without interrupting the song composing operation to listen to the patterns. Therefore, difficulty is in the song composing operation.
Furthermore, it is so difficult to grasp the image of the song to be composed that the patterns to be designated may be mistaken to make the song composing efficiency worse.